1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing infant care. More specifically the present invention relates to a method and system for providing reminders to a caregiver as to when, how and what to feed an infant or what to do with the infant.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Before the 20th century infants who couldn't be breast-fed could hardly survive. Today, although breast-feeding is still considered as the best source of nutrition for infants, infant formula has reached to a state where it supplies a considerable portion of the nutrients available in breast milk. Infants properly nurtured with the present baby formulas thrive.
The Infant Formula Act was signed into federal law in 1980 after deficient formula hit the market which possibly caused infant deaths. Realizing that there were no guidelines to oversee formula production, US Congress introduced this law and gave the FDA authority to set the standard for and monitor infant formula production. FDA regulations specify exact nutrient level requirements for infant formulas, based on recommendations by the American Academy of Pediatrics Committee on Nutrition. The following must be included in all formulas: Protein, fat, linoleic acid, vitamin A, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin K, thiamine (vitamin B1), riboflavin (vitamin B2), vitamin B, vitamin B12, niacin, folic acid, pantothenic acid, vitamin C, calcium, phosphorous, magnesium, iron, zinc, manganese, copper, iodine, sodium, potassium, and chloride. In addition, formulas not made with cow's milk must include biotin, choline and inositol (U.S. Food and Drug Administration, FDA Consumer, September 1990, Updated: March 1991).
As the popularity of infant formulas and foods has grown so have the complications associated with it. One of the primary considerations a parent must confront is how to feed an infant with a correct amount at an appropriate time. A young mother typically lives away from her experienced own mother and probably the only source to get information about an infant product is to learn from the labeling. However, there have been problems with the manufacturers and labeling of infant foods in the past that have resulted in many recalls. Between 1982 and 1994 there have been 22 “significant” product recalls associated with infant formula, seven of which were classified as Class I, potentially life threatening (Babbitt, “FDA Recalls Baby Formula, 1998”). In 1999, 120,000 cans of Mead Johnson's ProSobee formula were recalled for labeling errors after a parent called the company to inquire why the product smelled strange. It was discovered that cans labeled as infant formula contained, in fact, Vanilla Sustacal, an adult nutritional supplement that, if consumed by infants, could lead to what the Mead Johnson Corporation itself calls “severe medical problems” (Mead Johnson press release, Jun. 5, 1999). Evidently, learning or getting experiences from the labeling how to take care of an infant would be a dangerous endeavor.
New parents are generally given limited information regarding the nutrition of their new infant. This information will generally consist of a basic schedule and a starter kit including baby care items and samples of infant formulas. The general schedule generally resembles the following:
There is therefore a great need for an infant care and management system that reminds a caregiver of when, how, what to feed an infant. Further there is a growing need to your mothers for an infant nutrition and health management system that can facilitate and improve the management of the infant's complex nutritional and health requirements.